Hitherto, a optical processing apparatus comprises light energy output means for producing light energy, a first optical path for guiding the light energy into a work, optical means disposed in the first optical path for shaping the light energy, a second optical path sharing part of the first optical path for guiding the light from the work to photo receiving means, and driving means for changing the relative positions of at least the optical means and work.
Such conventional processing apparatus by light energy is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2002-1521.